Lampyridae
by My Name Is Jane Doe
Summary: Zoro's in love with his captain and (not really) happy to keep that bottled inside him until the end of time. Trust the damn cook to butt into his life to play matchmaker of all things. Zolu/Luzo


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of One Piece or any of its characters. Nor do I own any part of The Little Mermaid, the song "Kiss the Girl" or its lyrics. I am not gaining any profit from this. This was written solely for the enjoyment of myself and my readers.

Pairing(s): Zoro/Luffy

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff, slight pining, language, a ridiculous amount of blushing Zoro

Word Count: 6,891

A/N: First fic. I wrote it a year ago and now I've spent about 3 hours editing and building up the courage to post. It's currently 2:43am. Oh lord. **_Edit:_** So I TOTALLY forgot the mention that this fic is based off of the song "Kiss the Girl" and that general scene from The Little Mermaid. Did anybody recognize that? And _not_ think I was breaching copyright? I hope so.

**Lampyridae**

It was a surprisingly calm day on the Going Merry. They hadn't been attacked by any Marine ships or Sea Kings, and the weather was also quite warm and stable. If she hadn't been able to feel the gentle rocking of the boat and the occasional breeze that wafted into her cabin, Nami would have sworn they were off course and stuck on the Calm Belt again. However, she'd checked her Log Pose enough times to reassure herself and the crew that they were headed straight for the next island.

Since all was well, Roronoa Zoro decided to indulge in one of his favourite hobbies - sleeping. He could've, and already had, slept through a raging storm, but he was grateful that there was such beautiful weather.

As usual, he took off his swords and laid them right beside him before sitting down to lean against the side of the ship. The sun was directly hitting him, but it wasn't annoying. In fact, it was quite pleasurable. He let it beat down on him, tanning his skin and bathing him with its warmth. He began to doze off, dreaming of dark hair and bright laughter. It was almost a perfect day.

"OI! LUFFY! NO FAIR!" Thuds and crashes followed more shouting below deck. Zoro woke up immediately and grunted in annoyance. _An _almost_ perfect day._

The yells became louder as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper came above deck. The _pat pat_ of sandals, heavy clomping of boots and _clip-clop_ of hooves were grating on Zoro's nerves. Usually he could snore away through it all, but after the peace he'd had a taste of, it was just too irritating.

Apparently it was pissing off Nami too, because seconds before Zoro was about to explode, she burst out of her room and screamed that they were messing up her map drawing. Sanji then also burst out of the kitchen saying they were banned from lunch if they disturbed his beloved Nami-san's work any longer.

Luffy, thoroughly chastised and terrified by Sanji's threat, skidded to a halt right before he tripped over Zoro or his swords, but lost his balance anyway and fell onto the swordsman's lap.

"Oof! Oh, hi Zoro!" Luffy turned his head to look at what he fell over and found himself right on top of his first mate. He put on that ridiculous smile of his, the one that made Zoro tell himself was _not_ adorable at all, not even a little bit. Swordsmen like him shouldn't even use the word "adorable." Although, Zoro mused, there wasn't really much else you could use to describe a guy like Luffy.

Luffy's chattering about how Usopp had invented a new, cooler version of tag dragged Zoro out of his daydreams to find that Luffy had turned over completely and apparently made himself right at home on Zoro's lap.

"You comfortable there?" Zoro said sarcastically. A voice nagged at the back of his head that he shouldn't complain, because Luffy was finally right where Zoro wanted him. If only he could put that ever-babbling mouth to better use...

"Shishishi! I am! Zoro's very comfy." Luffy chuckled, once again yanking Zoro back to reality. He laid his head on the swordsman's shoulder, nuzzling it as he closed his eyes. Zoro could hardly believe that Luffy seemed to be _snuggling_ him, but it was as real as the black hairs tickling the side of this face.

"I'm not a pillow, Luffy," Zoro murmured sleepily. The warmth from Luffy's body and restored peace were lulling him back to sleep and he once again began to dream of straw hats and goofy grins when a drawling voice woke him for the second time that day.

"Aww, well don't you two make a cute picture? I wish I had a camera," Sanji took a drag from his cigarette before proclaiming loudly, "Lunch is ready."

Luffy woke with a small snort and jumped off Zoro's lap. "Food!"

As the rubber boy rocketed himself into the kitchen, Zoro scowled at the cook, resenting him for ruining his brilliant nap by making Luffy leave. Not that Zoro _missed _his captain or anything. Sanji just smirked and swaggered away, always smug about upsetting Zoro for whatever reason.

Zoro knew he definitely wasn't getting back to sleep, especially since Luffy had gone away. Zoro reluctantly headed to the kitchen, deciding he was hungry anyway. That dart-brow wasn't actually a bad chef, but nonetheless, Zoro liked teasing him, just to get a rise out of him, and maybe even a good fight.

"You seem... annoyed." Sanji inquired as the swordsman plunked himself onto the bench of the table and began unenthusiastically eating lunch. Luffy had already inhaled his food, as usual, and left to keep playing with Usopp and Chopper.

"Probably just your crappy food giving me indigestion." Zoro usually insulted Sanji with more bite, but he just seemed out of energy now. Now, the cook didn't exactly enjoy being bullied by Zoro, but he did enjoy getting a few kicks in sometimes.

"Would you have preferred plant fertilizer, you marimo head?" Sanji quipped. "No, but seriously, you look like someone took your swords away."

"That probably would have been better. And it's none of your business, crap-cook." Zoro had no intention in whining over his love life to that asshole.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll ban you from your sake. C'mon, I know we're not exactly best friends," Zoro snorted._ Like we could ever be friends._ "But you can trust me."

The swordsman almost laughed out loud at that one. "Like I could trust you, ero-cook."

"Look, what happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen." Sanji fixed him with a glare that said he really would take away his booze. So, Zoro let out a sigh and resigned himself to spilling his guts to that bastard, just like a teenage girl with her first crush._ I guess this situation isn't exactly that different._

"It's just... Have you ever... Well, considering you and how you are," Sanji lifted an offended swirly eyebrow at the comment. "You can probably relate… _somehow_. Have you... ever been in love?"

The cook couldn't help it; he burst out laughing at that. The shitty swordsman... was _in love?_ He never thought he would live to see the day Zoro would sigh and pine over something that wasn't a shiny new sword. _Who could he possibly be in love with? With Nami-san, maybe...?_ Sanji immediately sobered at the thought as a wave of jealously crashed over him. Luckily, it was just in time to see a furiously blushing Zoro getting up to leave.

"STOP LAUGHING, ASSHOLE! I knew it. I didn't want to tell you, because I just _knew_ it. Go ahead, tell the whole crew and laugh at me, like I know you will." Zoro was humiliated, and seriously angry. Not only at that bastard, but at himself for trusting the shitty cook to hold a civilized conversation like normal friends did.

"Wait... Zoro, wait!" The swordsman stopped in the doorway. To have the cook call him by his given name was strange, to say the least. Zoro paused half out of surprise and half thinking maybe Sanji'd say something worth listening to.

"What is it? Spit it out, before I show you how terrifyingly powerful santoryuu can be."

"Look, marimo, I-I'm sorry, okay? It just shocked me, the thought of _you_... being in _love_," A giggle almost escaped the blonde's lips, but luckily, he had some self-control and continued. "I'll try to help you, or something, or even just listen to your romantic troubles, if that's what you want. I won't tell anyone, really."

Zoro considered the offer and silently walked back into the kitchen. He sighed quietly and sat down. Still scowling, he looked up at Sanji expectantly.

Sanji rolled his eyes and held back a sigh of relief. He really did want to know more. Plus, having the swordsman angst over unrequited love could distract him from battles.

"So, you're... in love." Another chuckle bubbled in his throat, but the cook only just managed to bite it back.

"I guess I am," Zoro began hesitantly. "I don't know how it happened, so don't ask. Lately, I've noticed that he's just always on my mind and it's so fucking frustrating, so-"

"Wait, wait. 'He'? As in, not a woman?" Sanji interrupted.

"Yes, dart-brow, it's a guy, and if you have a problem with that, you can take it up with my katana, because I will _not_ deal with that homophobic shit." Zoro really hadn't thought he would have this problem, but he was genuinely nervous now. This could make things _really_ awkward and _really_ difficult _really_ fast.

"Oh, it's not that. I'm just relieved I won't be trying to help you put the moves on my lovely Nami-san or Robin-chan." Zoro breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Will you still help me then?"

"Well, I've never had to woo a man, but I'll do what I can, I guess. So, who is it?" The swordsman froze at these words. He never actually considered that he'd have to tell the damn cook that he was head over heels for his captain. Couldn't this remain anonymous?

"You're going to have to tell me if you want my help, marimo," Sanji said, answering Zoro's unvoiced question as he turned to start cleaning up after lunch. "And I'll find out eventually anyway. Might as well tell me."

After a few seconds of silence, Sanji realized something potentially horrible. "It's not _me_, is it?"

"Oh God, no! NO! No."

"Oh, okay. Thank God. Well then, spit it out!" The cook was getting impatient and Zoro wouldn't tell him, then maybe he wouldn't help him at all.

"Fine," said Zoro quietly. "It's-"

Suddenly, a short, black-haired teen appeared in the doorway. He had various smudges of soot on his face, hands, and clothes. Miraculously, his signature hat seemed to be untouched.

"Luffy?" Hopefully, his captain had just barged in like he usually did. If he'd been listening to the conversation, Zoro might just jump off the deck and let the Sea Kings eat him.

"It's Luffy?" Sanji asked, not seeing Luffy until he turned and misinterpreting Zoro's statement.

"Yes, I'm Luffy," The rubber man had a confused frown on his face, not seeming to understand what was going on, but shook it off due to more pressing matters. "SANJI! We need pepper!"

Realizing that the captain was actually there, the chef in question quickly dismissed him. "No way! I need my pepper. If I don't have my pepper, I can't make your food taste good."

"But Sanji, we _need_ pepper! Zoro," The swordsman turned at the sound of his name and regretted it when his face reddened at the sight of Luffy pouting and making puppy dog eyes. _He just_ has_ to be so damn cute_. "Tell Sanji how we _need_ pepper."

"You heard him, shitty cook. They _need_ pepper." Zoro echoed, imitating Luffy's whine.

"Why are you supporting him, asshole? Luffy, I said NO!" Luffy had been trying to sneak a stretched arm into one of the cabinets, but with a well-aimed kick, he went flying out the door. Grumbling was heard from outside the kitchen, but his footsteps grew fainter as he walked away.

"So... Luffy, huh?" Sanji smirked at a slightly blushing Zoro. It was surprising, to say the least, to see the longing look on Zoro's face as Luffy was banished from the room. _Damn, the marimo really is in love._

"Wha- No, I-I just... No, I don't! I-I-I..." Zoro cut his babbling short at the knowing look on the cook's face.

"Wow. You've got it _bad_. Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. You didn't even have to say it, I can tell. You know, it is possible he wants you too," Sanji said.

"You just have to ask him."

"What? No way. I may have been here longer, but you know the captain as well as I do. He would say yes, he loves me, but mean it platonically."

"There is one way to ask him that doesn't take a single word," Sanji drawled as a wicked gleam came into his eye and Zoro was admittedly nervous as to what he was going to suggest next. "Kiss him."

"Wha-WHAT? Have the fumes from your shit cooking finally got to you? There is_ no_ way I'm doing that," The swordsman's blush had faded but it returned full force at the cook's suggestion. Zoro thought he might eat his sword out of pure mortification. _Why did I think this was a good idea again?_

"Awww, looks like marimo's shy. What's the matter? Never kissed anyone?" Sanji was trying to hold back. Really, he was. But it was too good a teasing opportunity, and he just couldn't pass it up.

Zoro stood, his hand on Wadou Ichimongi's hilt. _I don't have to take this_. Although he was positive his face very closely resembled the color of a tomato, he held his head up with all the dignity he could muster.

"Oh, come off it," Sanji said, stopping Zoro with a hand on his arm. "I'm just poking fun. But I'm serious. If he misinterpreted _that_, then Luffy has some serious issues."

_Why am I listening to this? Am I actually considering this?_ Zoro shrugged off Sanji's hand and began walking again. He made a point not to stop when the cook's voice lazily called out the door, "Such a shame. You're gonna miss the boy, and end up sad and alone, with only your swords to keep you company..."

* * *

"An island! I see an island!"

"AN ISLAND? AN ISLAND!"

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP! It's too far! It's going to take at least a day or two to get there, even at full speed. Now calm down!"

"Nami-swan's so lovely when she's annoyed~"

"Navigator-san, here is a book on the island. It is jungle-like, similar to Little Garden, called Kutomba. The book should have a few maps in it that will help you direct the ship through the currents."

"It sounds exciting! I can't wait!"

"An island! LET'S GO!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Chopper! Hard to starboard! If we catch this current, we can sail into the island by this river."

"Yes, Nami!"

After a few days, the Going Merry had neared Kutomba. It seemed to be a beautiful tropical island, and as the ship pulled into the river entering the island, the crew could easily hear the wild animals and see the bizarre vegetation. It was like an island from a storybook, where the natives hunted and gathered roots and berries, and little children ran about barefoot, wild and playing with untamed creatures of the forest.

"Alright, lower the anchor! We've got to stop here. The river continues, but it's getting too narrow and shallow. I don't want to risk hurting the ship. However," Nami directed. "We can break up into pairs to explore around the island."

"Why?" Luffy whined as he retracted his arms. He'd been just about to rocket himself onto the bank of the river.

"Because, Robin said it'd be like Little Garden. It could be filled with dangerous animals. I know you're strong, Luffy, but we need to take precautions."

"Navigator-san, I would like to stay and watch the ship, if that's okay. There isn't much for me on this island, and I have a few books I'd like to finish." Robin, who had been seemingly absorbed in a large tome, was now paying close attention to the crew's conversation.

"That's alright, I guess. I was planning on having Chopper stay, though, and you come with me. Chopper, would you like to come with me instead?" The doctor had been preoccupied, similarly to Robin, though playing a game with Usopp instead of reading. He seemed hesitant to agree, not really wanting to accompany Nami, but not wanting to hurt her feelings either. Luckily, he was saved by Sanji's loud, adoration-filled exclamation.

"Although Chopper is a very good doctor, and quite strong too, it will be me to accompany Nami-san!"

"Shut up, you asshole! Your compliments don't make me happy at all~"

"I don't trust these bastards will watch over you like they should. Only I can provide the protection of love that Nami-swan needs!"

Nami sighed, knowing the cook would try something like this. It wasn't that she didn't like him; Sanji was actually very respectful of Nami, and definitely extremely kind to her. However, he did tend to go overboard and so she was a little reluctant. She knew the blonde was stubborn though, and nodded in agreement instead of trying to fight it.

"Alright, then. Chopper, you'll have to go with somebody else."

"Chopper, come with me! I can tell you all about the time I explored the world's largest cave, and you'll never guess what I found in it!" The doctor began listening avidly to Usopp's tale of great adventure and it seemed that they were going to be a pair for exploring.

"Well, that just leaves-"

"Marimo and Luffy."

The swordsman had taken to answering to the cook's degrading nickname for him. He, unlike the others, had been listening to Nami's orders while he brought up the anchor and was somewhat hoping for this. However, the look on Sanji's face and the tone in his voice told him that the cook had been too and he rolled his eyes. _Is he still up on that ridiculous suggestion of his? Honestly, leave it to the shitty cook to take a sudden interest on my non-existent love life._

An indignant cry of "Don't interrupt!" from Nami brought Zoro back to the present. The cook went down with a small swoon as Nami hit him over the head.

"Yosh! I'm ready!" Luffy, who had been mysteriously missing ever since Nami prohibited him from traveling alone, came out of the kitchen with completely stuffed backpack. Knowing Luffy, it was packed full of food.

Now Zoro was usually the master of self-control and keeping his emotions in check, but it were sights like these that could make him lose his cool and just burst out laughing. It was one of those moments where he had to turn away and hide his smile and stifle his laughter with his hand.

"LUFFY! GO PUT BACK ALL THAT FOOD YOU TOOK!" Sanji, who had already regained consciousness, took a swipe at Luffy with his leg. Not being quick enough to dodge it with the massive package on his back, he took the blow directly to his stomach, causing him to fly back into the kitchen with a crash. "Make sure it's all properly in place! And hurry up! You've got a date with Marimo."

Hearing these words, Zoro's amusement dissipated into annoyance at the cook. Was he trying to let the whole damn world know? "Shut up, asshole! It's not a..._ date._"

"Yes, well, date or not," Nami said, ever the businesswoman. "You and Luffy are going to take the spare boat we have and sail down the rest of the river. Sanji and I, and Usopp and Chopper will explore on foot."

"Hey, why don't I help you set up the boat?" Sanji asked. He seemed to be generously offering Zoro some help, but the returning evil sparkle in his eye told the swordsman otherwise.

"Alright, what do you want, cook?" Sanji hadn't been saying anything, but had that bothersome smirk on his face the whole time, so when they got below deck, out of earshot of anybody else, Zoro decided to interrogate the young chef.

"What do I want? Nothing, just helping you set up for your date out of the kindness of my heart." Sanji's smirk seemed to grow even bigger, which served to piss off Zoro even more.

"Like hell you're just being nice! And stop calling it that!"

"Why not? That's what it is, isn't it? Even it doesn't start as one, it better end as one."

"Why? What do you even care?" Zoro let the end of the boat they were holding fall. He was confused. Why was that damn cook so set on bringing him and Luffy together? Sure, he wanted it, but what if things didn't go right? What if Zoro fucked it all up? What if Luffy rejected him? They lived on the same ship and even slept in the same room, for God's sake. Luffy was his captain and Zoro would have to take orders from him.

Sanji sighed and stopped fussing with the ropes of the boat. "I just want you guys to be happy, okay?" Silence. _...What? Why would Sanji care? Sanji never cares._

"I _do_ care about you guys, believe it or not." It seemed to almost pain the cook to say this, as Sanji usually seemed so indifferent to the crewmembers, excluding the women. "It's just..."

The blonde sighed and raked his hand through his hair, giving Zoro the tiniest glimpse of his usually covered left eye. _So he _does_ have another eye_. "You've known Luffy longer than anyone here. Luffy is the captain and you are the first mate. You fit, in some weird, fucked-up way. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if Luffy had some sort of feelings for you too. And it's stupid, the way you're dwelling on this and not taking any action. You believe in luck, fate, destiny and all that shit, right? Well, there's nothing wrong with giving fate a good kick in the right direction. So haul your ass out there, and go get some!"

Throughout all of Sanji's speech, Zoro watched the cook in incredulity. The sworsdman was known for having a clear head in the worst of situations, but a million things were running through his head while at the same time and he couldn't form a single coherent thought, let alone sentence. When he finally got his head together, he walked back up to the deck and left Sanji alone to take care of the boat, not bothering to try to think up some sort of answer.

"Zoro! Are you ready? Where's the boat! Let's go!" As soon as Zoro had appeared on deck, a very excited Luffy had materialized by his side. He was still a little disoriented, however, and left his captain frowning while he tried to think of something to say.

"I've got the boat, Luffy. You and Zoro can head out right now." Sanji called from the bank of the river (_did he fly there or something?)_, indeed with the boat.

"Alright!"

"I packed lunch, so don't worry about getting hungry. You should probably find some fruit in the forest anyway," The cook reassured before Luffy even opened his mouth again. "You boys have fun now. Bye-bye." Sanji smirked, wishing for all it was worth that the worried-looking swordsman glaring at him and sailing down the river would come back with Luffy on his arm and a smile on his face.

* * *

"Luffy, we should probably be heading back. It's getting dark." Ever since the two young pirates had left their ship, they'd been sailing non-stop, taking turns rowing. At the moment, Zoro was rowing slowly down the river, watching as his captain gleefully took in his surroundings. It was the strangest place, with unfamiliar noises resounding throughout the forest.

"But it's so much fun here! Look at that! And that! And th- no, that!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed at various things on the banks of the river. They were all colorful and unlike anything Zoro had ever seen before.

"Luffy," Zoro sighed. As much as he enjoyed seeing the younger boy so ecstatic, it really was getting late. If they weren't back for dinner, Sanji would close the kitchen and Nami would yell at them. Zoro had no problem going without another meal until morning, but Luffy would surely protest against it, and Zoro did not want to see him unhappy.

"Don't get upset, Zoro. It's okay, we can turn back now," Luffy beamed at his first mate. "But we have to come back again tomorrow!" Zoro sighed again, the tiniest smile appearing at Luffy's predictable ridiculousness.

* * *

"Of course, captain."

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we?"

"...We're on the river, heading back to the ship."

"...Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"This is a lake."

* * *

The lake, as it turned out, was rather large. With their sunlight steadily decreasing, and the river being small and thin, Zoro and Luffy were having a difficult time spotting their only way back to Merry. Since it was late, they'd given up on getting back to the ship that day and instead decided to reach the shore and camp out there for the night. However, they'd exhausted their food supply and neither had the energy to row, so they let the soft current drag them slowly to land.

"Ne, Zoro?" Luffy, obviously bored out of his mind, had been leaning over the side of the boat, dragging his fingers along the surface of the water. But now he was avidly watching the emotions play across his first mate's face.

"Yes, captain?"

"What are you thinking about?" A small blush dusted Zoro's cheeks and he was grateful the darkening sky somewhat hid the color in his face. He'd been contemplating Sanji's words to him earlier, about helping fate along. It had brought them to this point, where Zoro was alone with Luffy. Maybe now was his moment, floating in the lake. _No time like the present, right?_

"Well, you see, Luffy, I..." Zoro trailed off. _Suck up it, you pansy! Just say it!_ "I-"

"Hold on, Zoro! I think I see something!" Luffy interrupted. He was staring out the side of the little boat that he'd previously been draped over. Zoro, a bit irritated yet slightly relieved, looked at what Luffy had turned his attention to. The rubber boy was now standing up and leaning on the edge of the boat.

"I think it's the river! I'm not sure... but I think it is!" A grin spread across Luffy's face as he leaned further and further to scope out the landscape.

"O-Oi, Luffy, I don't think you should be doing that." The boat had begun to tilt warningly. If his captain wasn't careful, they could-

"Whoa!" -capsize. A huge splash punctuated their fall into the water. Zoro was disoriented only for a moment before he flipped the boat back over and broke the surface to gasp air into his lungs, hanging onto the side of the boat for support. He took off his swords and set them in the boat. Just as he was about to climb in after them, he realized he was missing a very loud and lovable presence beside him.

"Shit!" He swore and dove back into the lake. It wasn't difficult to remember that Luffy had Devil Fruit powers with him rubbering about all the time. However, it often slipped Zoro's mind that he couldn't swim at all, not to mention he sunk like he weighed as much as Zoro's barbells.

The setting sun was casting an orange glow on the water, illuminating it, making it easier to see. In addition, it wasn't salt water and so it was easier for Zoro to keep his eyes open. With these advantages, the swordsman was able to find his captain quite quickly.

As he dragged them both onto the boat, he realized his captain was choking. He began pumping his chest and eventually Luffy stopped spitting and coughing out water. Zoro let Luffy lay there panting and began to row to the shore of the lake. They were not going to get back to Merry in this state at this time.

By the time Zoro reached the edge of the lake, Luffy had passed out from the strain on his body. Zoro only reached for his swords, sighed and slung his captain over his shoulder, not bothering with any niceties.

A small groan stopped the first mate as he was about to set Luffy on the soft soil of the shore.

"Luffy? You awake? We're at the shore of the lake. It's looks like we're going to be sleeping here tonight... Luffy?"

The small captain only shifted and moaned a little more, a mumble of "Sanji... food..." escaping his lips. Zoro sighed and placed Luffy onto the ground. He wouldn't wake up until Zoro came back with food, right? ...Right. Reluctantly, the swordsman made sure Luffy was sound asleep and headed off to quickly find something that would satiate his captain when he woke up, sure to be hungry.

Not too proud, if it meant losing Luffy, to admit that he just_ might_ end up lost if he ventured too far, Zoro stayed in sight of the water so he could easily walk back to the shore where he left his lovable idiot.

Speaking of lovable, which Luffy surely was, was Zoro really going to do what Sanji said? Admit to Luffy about Zoro's much too inappropriate feelings? _It might ruin our relationship entirely._

_**Yes, but it might make it even better.**_ The emotional side of his mind piped up, the side he tried so hard to suppress.

_But he's my best friend! I can't all of a sudden reveal that I've been in love with him for God knows how long. _The rational half retaliated, determined to win the argument.

_**What if he feels the same way? You remember what Sanji said...**_

_What does that shit cook know? I doubt Luffy even knows what love is._

_**Are you really happy like this? Brooding and arguing with yourself when you could be telling Luffy how you feel? Luffy's your best friend now, but he could be more than that if you just grew a pair.**_

_Hey! Who are you to be talking to me like this?_

_**You, dumbass.**_

_Oh. That's right. I'm... talking to myself. Anyways, I'm NOT going to tell Luffy, all right? I'd rather have him as just a friend than not at all. So that's that, now SHUT UP!_

With that final thought, Zoro drew two of his swords and began determinedly searching for something to eat, feeling his stomach start to protest at the lack of nourishment.

* * *

"Who's there? Zoro? Is that you?" A familiar voice called out from the darkness of the forest night. Zoro, who had admittedly been unsure where he was, was relieved to hear that he was back with his captain again.

"Luffy? Yeah, it's me." Zoro cut his way through the thick foliage while following his senses, both smelling and hearing the fresh water lapping against the shore.

A huge grin appeared on Luffy's face when he finally caught sight of the swordsman, and Zoro couldn't help smiling as well. Luffy always had the ability to turn Zoro from the stoic manly man he tried to be back into the goofy nineteen year old he was supposed to be.

"Zoro! You're back! Do you have food? I'm starving." Zoro rolled his eyes at the predictable exclamation, but gave up the abnormally large... whatever it was. He wasn't exactly sure. But the animal had seemed meaty enough to satisfy his captain's seemingly bottomless stomach, so he'd killed it and dragged it all the way there.

"Here, captain. W-wait a minute, Luffy! Don't eat it yet! At least let me cook it first!"

Zoro somehow managed to keep the dead animal away from Luffy, start a fire, get the beast roasted and tear away a nice chunk of meat for himself before Luffy miraculously freed himself from the tree Zoro had confined him to - the swordsman had gotten sick of Luffy getting in the way and tied him to a tree using his own stretchable limbs.

"Thanks Zoro! It's great!" Zoro let out a soft grunt in acknowledgement and dug into his own food. It was pretty tough and unevenly cooked, but it was all he'd get. It wasn't long before Luffy had finished polishing off even the little bits of meat that hung onto the animal carcass and came over looking for entertainment and maybe some of the swordsman's scraps. Zoro, however, had also finished his makeshift meal.

"So, Zoro. Do you want to explore?" Luffy inquired, with hopeful eyes.

"Are you crazy? It must be close to midnight by now. It's incredibly dark. We'll end up getting lost and never find our way back to Merry," Zoro responded firmly. "Besides, I'm tired."

"Zoro's always sleeping," Luffy said with a frown.

"I said no, Luffy." Luffy only deepened his pout and pleaded harder. _Damn Luffy and his damn adorable (what did we say about using that word, Roronoa) face. But there is _no_ way I'm going out exploring at this time of night on an island we've never been on before._ Zoro closed his eyes so he wouldn't give in to his captain's puppy dog look and feigned sleep.

Luffy gave up pouting and sat down next to his first mate's head. He noticed Zoro's hair tickling his leg. Still sore about the refusal, he pulled on the short green fibers.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Luffy?" Zoro sat up, clutching the spot where Luffy had pulled his hair. The rubber boy only humphed and turned away, but Zoro wasn't about to let him get away with that.

"How would you like it if I pulled your hair?" Zoro exclaimed. Luffy cried out when the swordsman pulled on the messy black hair poking out from underneath the infamous straw hat. The two began a petty fight with scratching, clawing, a little bit of biting, kicking and of course, more hair pulling. It ended when Luffy stopped suddenly, just as Zoro kicked at Luffy's legs, causing the younger boy to fall on top of the older. Zoro was a bit embarrassed at the way Luffy collapsed on his lap but his curiosity at Luffy's captivated look prevailed over that.

"Luffy? What are you looking at?" Zoro asked, but was immediately shushed.

"Not so loud, Zoro. You'll scare them away," said Luffy in hushed tones. Zoro directed his gaze to where his captain seemed to be staring - to see who "them" was, and saw it. Fireflies, fluttering out of the forest into the cool night air above the lake. They were moved as if dancing a rehearsed number, flashing their soft lights in perfect synchronization. Zoro sat up and shifted, so that he and rubber boy sitting on top of him could be more comfortable and have a better view.

It was a beautiful thing to behold. But when Zoro caught sight of his captain's mesmerized expression, he was convinced nothing could be more absolutely breathtaking. But he proved himself wrong, when he managed a soft, breathy murmur of the rubber boy's name. And when Luffy turned to answer, he couldn't because a second mouth suddenly covered his own.

Zoro was dizzy with excitement, he'd wanted nothing more for so long, this moment, to be right there, with his captain, falling in love all over again, with just the softest brush of lips upon lips. Finally, he came back down to Earth, realizing what he'd done, and broke the kiss. _Oh shit. _Shit._ Oh _fuck_. Did I seriously just do that? Roronoa, where has your self-control gone? Oh fucking hell. I've probably just kissed my days as a Straw Hat goodbye. Literally._

"Luffy... I-I'm sorry." An apology seemed out of place, but Zoro didn't know what else to say. Luffy was silent, an unreadable expression in his wide eyes.

"Why?" A soft question finally slipped from the younger boy's lips.

"What?"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because... because I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

But Zoro wasn't sorry, it was the best thing he'd ever done and he wished he could do it a thousand times over. Nonetheless, the swordsman looked down at his hands, not being able to meet his captain's eyes. More silence. That damn silence.

"Zoro."

"Hm?"

"Look at me," Zoro turned to Luffy, silver eyes meeting dark brown. "Why'd you do it?"

"...I wanted to. I've wanted to for a long, long time." Zoro wanted to turn away again, because he could feel the impending doom at his confession. But he didn't expect the grin spreading across Luffy's face.

"So why have you been waiting for all this time?" And this time, it was Luffy cutting off the other man's words. Zoro almost couldn't believe it, but it was real. Luffy was there, kissing him, firm and strong and _real_. It was all over too soon when the rubber boy broke the kiss with a large yawn and smiled sleepily.

"Luffy, I..." Once again, Zoro trailed off, not knowing what to say, but feeling like he should explain himself.

"I know, Zoro. Me too." And with that, Luffy closed his eyes as scooted down to lean his head against his first mate's chest and began snoring softly. Zoro decided to follow suit and lay down to join his captain in a deep, satisfied slumber.

* * *

"Rise and shine, love birds!"

Zoro woke up grumbling about cheeseheads disturbing his peaceful sleep, but didn't get up. Luffy lay with him, still snoring, warm and comfortable. There was nothing that would make him get up... except, of course, a swift kick to the ribs. Which was what Sanji gave him. This time, Zoro woke up roaring, sending Luffy tumbling out of his lap.

"Fucking hell!"

"Oh, so sorry, did I wake you up? I didn't mean to disturb you and your boyfriend. Oh yeah, and is he your boyfriend yet?"

"That's none of your business, shit cook." Zoro began to brush the dirt off his pants and help Luffy up, who was disoriented from the sudden awakening.

"Don't be all secretive, I saw you guys lying together. Oh, is_ that_ why you were out all night with the captain? Should I expect little baby marimos running around the ship soon?" Sanji smirked in satisfaction at seeing the swordsman flush. "Anyways, let's just get back to the ship. I need to start on breakfast for Nami-san and Robin-chan."

* * *

"Finally! You're all back!"

"Nami-san! Did you miss me?" Sanji's visible eye and smoke rings turned into hearts. Zoro scoffed and rolled his eyes. I_ certainly did not miss you. What the hell even is that with his smoke?_

"Well, I missed breakfast. Why don't you get started on some food? I'm awfully hungry and I'm sure Zoro and Luffy haven't had much to eat either." Nami smiled gave the cook her overly sweet smile, the one she used to get him to carry her shopping bags and take her watch when she was too tired to stay awake.

"YES, NAMI-SWAN~!" The blond noodled his way into the kitchen and sounds and smells of cooking soon wafted into the air.

Shortly after, a call of "Breakfast!" rang through the ship, followed by a shout of "FOOD!" and the thumping of rubber feet. Zoro only sighed and climbed down from the crow's nest to trudge his way to the kitchen.

They had pancakes for breakfast - not Zoro's favourite, but not bad either. There was, of course, plenty of bacon for the carnivorous captain. Speaking of captains, Zoro hadn't seen much of his since they got back to the ship. Yes, he was right there across from him, chomping down his food as per usual, but what happened last night wasn't exactly "usual." They should've talked about it, or- or- or _something_. They couldn't just ignore it. Did Luffy even remember? He'd been pretty tired, they both fell asleep right after they'd kissed and-

A voice interrupted Zoro's thoughts, Usopp's, saying, "Hey, Luffy, wanna go play tag or something?" The boy in question looked up from his meal.

"Sure!" Luffy said and wolfed down the remaining food on his plate and walked out of the kitchen excitedly with Usopp, Chopper tagging along after asking to join.

Zoro sighed. He'd corner his captain later and discuss the matter of their relationship then. He turned back to his food and tried to enjoy the rest of his breakfast.

"Wait!" Luffy paused before walking out of the kitchen and walked right back in, leaving Usopp and Chopper to come to a halt in the doorway. Zoro looked up just as a mouth met his own, causing him to widen his eyes. But before he could fully register what was happening, Luffy pulled back with a wide grin.

"See you, Zoro." Luffy bounded out of the room with a light laugh, leaving his first mate to deal with the reactions their crewmates.

Sanji had the most ridiculous shit-eating grin on his face as Robin's slightly open mouth of shock melted into a small bout of giggles. Nami only rolled her eyes and muttered, "Finally_._"

"Zoro! Y-you... and Luffy?" Zoro looked to the sputtering sniper and smiled, a rarity for the stoic swordsman.

"Yeah. Get used to it." With that, he sauntered out of the room smugly, leaving behind the indignant cries of his crewmates, all with questions for him. But he didn't care - he'd had _his_ question answered, and now all was left was for Zoro to find his captain and maybe _not_ talk so much anymore.

A/N: If you made it this far, we are automatically friends no backsies you are now required by law to leave a review telling me how much to loved/hated it thanks friend


End file.
